Investigations are proposed to characterize 1) the functional relationship between the activation status of peripheral blood and bronchoalveolar lavage fluid eosinophils and the degree of airway narrowing produced by local allergen challenge, 2) interaction between eosinophil adhesion to intercellular and extracellular matrix proteins and the activated metabolic active of these cells, and 3) the cell-cell interaction among eosinophils- epithelial-smooth muscle cells the challenged area in vivo and in vitro.